La amenaza nebaria
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: Se presentan tiempos agitados para los habitantes de Moya


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: "La amenaza nebaria"

Clasificación: Apto.

Categoría: Future fic? Humor.

Spoilers: Peacekeeper wars.

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: Se presentan tiempos agitados para los tripulantes de Moya.

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

"**La amenaza nebaria"**

**DjancazBru**

Con los brazos hundidos hasta los codos en fluido amnésico, la ex soldado, ex piloto de elite Aeryn Sun frotaba lo mejor que podía lo que le parecía un montón inacabable de pantaloncitos, camisetas y calcetines diminutos.

La sebaciana no estaba del mejor humor. Quería con locura a su hijo, pero manchaba tres veces más ropa que ellos dos juntos, y encima hoy era su marido quien tenía turno de lavandería. Sin embargo John Crichton no estaba allí, y ella tenía que encargarse de la colada, cosa que odiaba. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, el resto de tareas domésticas tampoco le entusiasmaba.

Hacía unos días habían recibido una comunicación urgente desde Hineria: "Recoged a Chiana cuanto antes y que desaparezca del imperio hasta nuevo aviso. Ya os haré saber cuando podéis volver." Lo único que habían sacado en claro es que su amiga se había metido en algún lío que Rygel no se había molestado en aclararles del todo, pero que era lo suficientemente grave para que ni el mismísimo dominador pudiera protegerla.

Ella misma podría haber ido a recoger a la muchacha, pero entendía que su relación con John era mucho más estrecha, casi fraternal, y que ambos disfrutarían poniéndose al día de los últimos cotilleos durante el viaje de vuelta. En parte por eso y en parte porque al chavalín no le gustaba ni un pelo perder de vista a su madre, ella misma le sugirió a su marido que se fuera y se librase del turno de la colada. Ahora, con las manos arrugadas y la nariz irritada de respirar los vapores de fluido, ya no estaba tan segura de su oferta.

Unos chirridos indignados le hicieron levantar la mirada. A unos pasos estaba su hijo, sentado en el suelo jugando con un par de DRD. Uno de ellos intentaba retroceder, pero el pequeño le tenía firmemente cogido por las antenas y, con la lengua asomando por un lado de la boca, las estiraba tanto como podía.

"¡D´Argo!" suspiró, "Deja al DRD"

El aludido miró a su madre, le lanzó una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de un charrid y siguió a lo suyo.

Aeryn, que estaba muerta de risa, se colocó la máscara disciplinaria que últimamente sólo usaba con su hijo y ocasionalmente con su marido y repitió, con un tono mucho más amenazante: "D´Argo. No te lo diré otra vez. Suelta al…"

Más impresionado por el tono que por las palabras, aflojó las manos lo suficiente para que el DRD victimizado escapase y retrocediese a una distancia prudencial. El otro DRD hizo lo mismo. Por si acaso. El pequeño frunció el ceño en un gesto calcado de su madre, se puso a gatas y comenzó su juego favorito: atrapar al DRD.

Con la cabeza inclinada y las cejas enarcadas, Aeryn le observaba. No entendía como un ser con las piernas tan cortas y un centro de gravedad… dudoso podía moverse tan rápido. Una parte de si misma se decía, llena de orgullo, que su hijo tenía un talento natural para las tácticas de persecución y emboscada. Debía llevarlo en la mitad sebaciana de sus genes.

"¿Piloto?"

"No te preocupes, Aeryn", desde su maternidad Piloto había dejado de lado las formalidades, y ella lo agradecía, "los DRD no le dejarán salir de la habitación, ni acercarse a los accesos de mantenimiento".

"Gracias, Piloto. D´Argo a veces puede ser agotador."

"Moya y yo estamos encantados de cuidarle y vigilarle. Nos gusta mucho tener un niño en la nave. Nos rejuvenece."

"¿Incluso cuando deja sin antenas a todos los DRD que se ponen a su alcance?"

Aquí el Piloto dudó un microt… "Bueno, el comandante dice que está practicando coordinación y habilidades motrices. Parece muy orgulloso de sus progresos."

"Eso dice, ¿eh?"

"Sí", aseguró el Piloto, muy serio.

"Creo que John no es muy objetivo cuando se trata de su hijo. Ni tú tampoco."

"Tal vez no, Aeryn Sun, pero los DRD pueden reemplazarse, y el pequeño D´Argo es un niño muy activo que necesita entretenerse."

"Supongo que sí, Piloto"

Con un suspiro volvió a la colada, que al fin y al cabo era otro resultado de la actividad constante de su hijo. En seguida otro chirrido, esta vez más urgente, le hizo darse la vuelta. El pequeñajo había acorralado a los DRD y tiraba a cada uno por una antena, intentando hacerles salir del rincón donde se habían refugiado.

¡¡D´Argo!

…….

Unos arnios más tarde D´Argo intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos después de tomar las últimas cucharadas de puré de frutas color violeta que se habían convertido en su postre favorito. Mientras le limpiaba y recogía su madre pensaba: "Ahora se echará la siesta, recuperará fuerzas milagrosamente y se despertará con ganas de jugar toda la tarde. Acabaré el día más cansada que cuando hacía instrucción de combate." La posibilidad de aprovechar para echar un sueñecito ella misma resultaba más tentadora por momentos.

"Aeryn, en quinientos microts estará de vuelta el módulo de transporte. Hangar dos"

"Gracias, Piloto. Ahora mismo vamos para allá. Vamos, D´Argo, ¿no quieres ver a papá y a Chiana?"

Cogiendo al bebé, que se refugió soñoliento en su cuello, se dirigió a recibir a los recién llegados.

…….

Para su sorpresa, Chiana estaba chispeante, y por primera vez en meses volvía a recordar la que fue antes de la muerte Ka D´Argo. Aquel aire triste y taciturno había desaparecido por completo después de medio ciclo en Hineria y todo en ella rebosaba malicia y travesura otra vez.

Aeryn le dio la bienvenida, sonriente, y las dos mujeres se abrazaron con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó Aeryn, acariciándole la mejilla.

"Bien, bien. Y tú estás…"

"¿Cansada? ¿Con más ojeras que un camélido de Xarnatia?"

"¡No! No, estás… muy bien, hecha una madre. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"¿Es eso un cumplido?"

"Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.", intervino Crichton, que acababa de acercarse y besó a madre e hijo. "Está dormido" John sonaba un poco decepcionado.

"Sí", gruñó Aeryn, "estaba agotado después de mutilar a media docena de DRD. Y eso sólo esta mañana."

"Oh," comentó la nebaria, mirando el bebé con renovada atención. "Este narl promete. Y está mucho más grande. Hasta tiene pelo."

"Ya tiene medio ciclo, Chiana."

"Y es precioso," añadió su padre, acariciándolo con reverencia, "cada día se parece más a su madre." Rodeó a Aeryn por la cintura. "Así que media docena, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"Ha batido su propio record."

"Sí."

"¿Piloto está muy enfadado?"

"No, le consiente igual que tú. Sólo yo intento poner un poco de disciplina en esta nave. Con poco éxito, lo reconozco."

La risa de Chiana, que había seguido muy atenta el intercambio, inundó todo el hangar.

"Bueno, ahora me tenéis a mí para ayudaros con el narl." Ante la mirada escéptica de ambos concluyó, un poco picada… "Si es que os fiáis de mí, claro está. De momento voy a saludar al Piloto." Y se fue dando saltitos.

"¿Está muy animada, no?"

"Ajá", contestó John, con voz divertida.

"¿Sabes la causa?"

"No con detalle."

Aeryn esperó unos microts. "¿Y bien?"

"Estos últimos meses en Hineria se ha recuperado bastante. Ha recargado energías, como si dijésemos."

Aeryn entrecerró los ojos ante el tono burlón de su marido. "Crichton. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Vale, vale. Digamos que Chiana ha tenido que dejar Hineria por un conflicto diplomático"

Esta vez sólo hizo falta que Aeryn levantase las cejas.

"Rygel abrió los brazos de su capital a una numerosa delegación diplomática de interiones. En las últimas semanas Chiana se las arregló para ofender gravemente a casi la mitad de la embajada de Interion. Y ya sabes como puede ser esa gente cuando se les pone el pelo al rojo vivo y gritan de aquella manera…"

"¿A casi la mitad?"

"Si. La otra mitad eran los satisfechos maridos. Aunque también hubo un par de esposas satisfechas, según me contó Rygel."

Riendo por lo bajo para no despertar a su hijo, la pareja comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Bueno, parece que Chiana vuelve a ser la misma."

"Eso me temo, cariño, eso me temo. Y ahora está a nuestro cargo. Más o menos. Todo lo que Chiana puede estar a cargo de alguien. Por cierto, recuerdos de Peluche, en cuanto se calmen las cosas quiere que vayamos todos para pasar unos días con su ahijado. Está convencido de que en Moya no lo alimentamos correctamente."

Riendo por debajo de la nariz Aeryn comentó. "¿Sabes aquella idea que tenías de tener otro hijo?" John Crichton la miró, esperanzado. "Ni lo pienses hasta que la mayor se vaya a vivir por su cuenta."

Fin


End file.
